


What Pewdiepie Found There

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland - Freeform, Alice in Wonderland References, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trippiest dreams often hold a kernel of truth within, or, Pewdiepie as Alice in a blatant Lewis Carrol ripoff with added clowns, tarts, not-tea, and murderous machinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Pewdiepie Found There

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission to the Pewdiepie Fanfiction Contest. The hardest part was keeping what wanted to be 4K as under 500 words.  
> Enjoy!

The first thing Felix noticed was the white rabbit in the fedora. Then he saw the creepy clowns. 

"Whoa! I'm dreaming, right?"

"Maybe." The rabbit spoke with Cry's voice.

"Cry???"

"What."

"Nice hat."

"Thanks, Pewds. Nice dress." Rabbit-Cry glanced at a pocketwatch. "We're late."

"For what?"

"A very important date. Obviously. C'mon, the evil Queen's out to get us." Rabbit-Cry stepped through a giant mirror and disappeared. All around, the clowns were chittering, so Felix jumped after.

They ran through many strange places— a deserted ballroom with an orchestra of instruments playing themselves, a forest of self-contradictory signs. Finally they arrived at Ken's house. Ken had a table and chairs in his backyard with numerous mismatched teacups, all half-full of Mountain Dew. He was singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" and wearing a giant tophat covered in 50% off stickers that kept slipping down his nose. Stephano and Jennifer were sitting beside him.

Cry sat and took off his hat. His single hair popped up with a little 'sproing' and his rabbit ears flicked. He opened his mouth wide, revealing sharp teeth, and ate a teacup whole, soda, spoon and all.

"Sit and have some tea, Felix!" Ken offered.

"It's not tea," Felix pointed out.

"Duh. It's Mountain Dew," Ken said. Felix reached for a teacup.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING I SAID YOU COULD HAVE _TEA_ NOT MY MOUNTAIN DEW STAAAAHHHP THIIIIIEEEF!" Ken shrieked.

"BUT THERE IS NO TEA!" Felix screeched, frightened.

"SO DON'T DRINK _ANYTHING!_ SIT SHUT UP LOOK PRETTY AND **_STARVE!!!_** "

"WHAT SORT OF HOST ARE YOU?"

"I'M NOT A HOST! I'M THE HATTER!" Ken burst into tears, threw a teacup of soda at Felix, and stomped away.

Then the barrels attacked. They taunted him in Markiplier's voice, transformed into strawberry tarts, and buried him. When he resurfaced, he was in a dark hallway. Rabbit-Cry was next to him, eating tarts, mouth stained red.

"Just in time for your date, Pewds." Cry grinned eerily, and disappeared.

"Wait! What date?"

Felix opened a door into a room with two thrones where Marzia and Markiplier sat.

"Ready for your date?" Marzia smiled.

"Marzia! I have a date with you?"

"No, Felix. You have a date with death."

"What?"

"Silence! Bow before the Red Queen, Her Majesty of Hearts!" Markiplier snarled.

"Marzia? You're the evil Queen???" Felix gasped.

"Time to kill or be killed!" Marzia giggled.

"Wait, Marzia!"

"Die!" Marzia tossed a deck of cards at him, which turned into knives.

Felix woke before the knives got him. "Marzia?" She was standing above him, a box in one hand, other hand outstretched.

"Shhh, Felix. You were dreaming. Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Felix smiled and complied.

Marzia petted his hair until his breathing evened again, clutching the box containing the machete close. She'd just missed her chance. But there'd be another. Marzia giggled.


End file.
